


Phoenix

by Thornesedge (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2012-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-12 22:43:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Thornesedge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three months after the Final Battle, Remus and Sirius move with their adoptive children and their son Teddy, to a place where they can heal. There will be laughter, there will be tears, and there will be more than a few howling wolves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pack Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello there.  
> I realise that it probably isn’t the best idea to start a new fic whilst re-writing ‘Nice Kitty’, but this plot bunny has been lying in wait for a while, and it finally pounced.  
> ‘What’s this new story’ you ask? Well, I can only tell you a few details. After those, you’ll just have to read on and find out for yourself.  
> This is a cross-over fic. Harry Potter and Twilight. It starts off a few months after the final battle, and about eighty-two pages into New Moon.  
> I have really used my ‘artistic license’ on this one.  
> I’ve changed a few things so that they relate to this plotline.  
> Sirius is alive. As is Remus. They are happily married. Their son, Teddy, is a Metamorphmagus, but this has nothing to do with Tonks. It is simply that the gene descended down the Black line through Sirius, and decided to make an appearance.  
> Fred Weasley didn’t die in the final battle. Percy did. He died when he dived in front of Fred and took the ‘Avada Kedavra’ curse for him.  
> Draco Malfoy became a spy for the Light when he was forced to take the Dark Mark in the summer before his sixth year. Draco’s father disowned him in his will. His name is now ‘Draco Black’, or ‘Draconis Severus Lupin-Black’ if he’s in trouble. I’ll explain why later on.  
> Harry and Draco became friends secretly in their fourth year, after Ron abandoned Harry in his jealousy. They were partnered together for a potions project, and during the two months the project took, they spent many, many hours together, and they realised that they weren’t so different after all. Their hate and animosity faded quickly, and they eventually became friends.  
> They even dated for a while, but they decided in the end that they were better off as close friends. And close friends they are.  
> Ron isn’t Harry’s friend. At all.  
> He didn’t like it when Harry came out after the ‘Cho Chang’ debacle in fifth year, and then he blew up when he discovered Harry’s friendship, and part-time relationship, with ‘that slimy, arrogant prick of a ferret’, Draco (who was then a) Malfoy.  
> Harry and Hermione are very close. More siblings than best friends.  
> Remus and Sirius adopted Harry, Hermione, Draco, Neville, Luna, and Blaise after the Final Battle.  
> Hermione’s parents were killed in a car accident in Australia two months before the Final Battle. Hermione found out two weeks after the battle.  
> Draco’s mother was killed by his father when she refused to fight for the Dark. His father was killed by Kingsly Shacklebolt, who is now the Minister of Magic.  
> Neville’s parents were killed in a raid of Saint Mungo’s. His gran was killed in the Final Battle, but she took five Death Eaters with her.  
> Luna’s father was executed by Death Eaters after Luna’s escape from Malfoy Manor.  
> Blaise’s mother was killed during the Final Battle, as she protected her son from a group of Death Eaters.  
> Blaise, Neville, and Luna all kept their names. Harry and Hermione added Lupin-Black to theirs. I’ve already told you of the changes Draco made.  
> Jacob is seventeen and Seth is sixteen. They are part of the La Push pack.  
> If you read on and become confused, please tell me where and why, and I’ll either explain if you’ve missed something, or I’ll write something in if I’ve forgotten to write the details.  
> This fic is rated ‘M’ for a reason  
> It contains SLASH and MPREG. If either or both offend you, you should stop reading now.  
> This story is about people healing both physically and mentally, and finding love along the way.  
> There will be laughter, there will be tears, are there will be more than a few howling wolves. Enjoy.  
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own the works of J. K. Rowling or S. Meyer. The plot is mine, and the original quirks and details are mine, but I do not own the characters. I am writing this for pleasure, not for money.  
> All reviews and questions are welcome!

Chapter One: Pack Meeting

 

“Harry.”  
“Harry, wake up!”

Harry just groaned, and snuggled further under his duvet.

“Harry! Get your arse up now!”  
Harry moaned, and sleepily told his awakener to kindly ‘Fuck off’.

This response didn’t please Draco.

“Harrison James Potter Lupin-Black! Get your lazy arse up now before I hex you beyond recognition!” He yelled in Harry’s ear.  
Harry was suddenly wide awake. He sat up and glared at his best friend, rubbing his ringing ear.

“What is it? Can’t you see that I was sleeping?” He asked, his tone exasperated. It wasn’t the first time Draco had woken him up like this.  
Draco just raised a perfect blond eyebrow at him, immune to his glares.  
“Yes, I think we have established the fact that you were sleeping.” He sneered.  
After a moment he dropped the sneer, and replaced it with a smirk and a light of excitement in his eyes.  
“Remus called a pack meeting.” He said, fighting back a grin.

Harry sighed dramatically, annoyed that his sleep had been interrupted. But they both new that he was just as excited as Draco was. Remus didn’t call a pack meeting for nothing. He nodded his head and got out of his bed.  
“I’ll be down in five minutes.” Harry said, before walking around the room, picking up various toiletries and items of clothing as he went.  
“Five minute to get ready?” Draco asked disdainfully. Harry just stuck out his tongue in response. In turn Draco rolled his eyes and strutted out of the room. Elegantly, of course.

..~*~..

Harry came downstairs a few minutes later, in his usual attire. Jeans and a T-Shirt, both designer label because of Draco and Blaise, and his ebony hair free to fall in large curls to his waist. His emerald eyes were unguarded by his glasses. He had no need for them.  
Draco had persuaded Harry to stop cutting his hair in his fifth year, and he had gotten his eyesight corrected in his sixth. Harry really did look better without his ‘ghastly muggle glasses’ and his ‘horrible plebeian hair-cut’.  
At the age of seventeen he stood at 5’7”. He was slim, but he was muscled. Both quidditch and his training had seen to that.

Harry and his now adopted siblings had received training from Remus, Sirius, and Snape since the start of Harry’s fifth year. Harry had written to Remus and Sirius after his first DADA lesson of the year, and the adults had quickly taken charge of the children’s DADA education, as well as teaching them other skills such as Occlumency and advanced duelling. The training continued into their sixth year.  
Half-way through that year, the whole group became Animagi. Coincidentally, they were all wolves in their Animagus forms. They really were a pack.  
Because of their new-found wolf forms, the teens had ran with Remus and Sirius many times for the full moon, until Remus stopped taking the Wolfsbane Potion.  
You see, the Wolfsbane Potion was designed for short-term use only, and the prolonged use of the potion was causing Remus pain that had nothing to do with his transformation. It was also making him sickly before and after his transformations.  
After Remus stopped taking the potion, the full-moon transformations became easier and easier, until Remus finally accepted Moony, and they became one identity instead of two. They were the same person now.  
A few weeks after this had taken place, Harry, Draco, Hermione, Blaise, Neville, and Luna were all play-fighting in the back garden behind Remus and Sirius’ house. Sirius had phased and joined in, and Remus had been content to sit and watch them play.  
Ten minutes after he had started watching, however, Remus felt what had been an itch become a sharp pain in his chest. Tremors shook his body, and he had fallen to the ground. The others had rushed to him, worried whines escaping their muzzles, and they surrounded his body, licking and nuzzling him, pleading the tremors and the pain to stop. Eventually it did, and Remus phased then and there, right in front of their eyes. The sun had been high in the sky, and the full moon had been weeks away.   
It was that day that they discovered that Remus could phase by will.  
After that, the pack ran together whenever they could, apparating or port-keying to forests, or even to the Room of Requirements at Hogwarts during the school term. It was a great way to blow off steam and to re-establish the pack bonds.  
Remus was Alpha, and though Sirius ran closest to his right flank, Harry was the true Beta. When Remus and Sirius weren’t with them, Harry was the Alpha of the pack, and Draco was his Beta.  
Draco may have been physically stronger and taller, but Harry was stronger both magically, and mentally. He was a good leader, and a great Beta for the completed pack.

As Harry walked down the hallway towards the kitchen, a pair of slim arms wrapped around his waist, and a golden blonde head rested itself on Harry’s shoulder. Harry smiled and greeted his sister.  
“Morning Lu.” He said, hugging Luna back. He pressed a kiss to her cheek, before pulling away gently. He took her hand, and they walked together to the kitchen.  
The sight that met them as they walked in had Harry in a dilemma whether to ‘aww’ at the cute scene, or to scold the perpetrator. He chose the latter, and held onto his manly pride.  
“Neville Frank Longbottom, what is the rule about allowing Teddy to phase before ten in the morning?” He scowled at his brother. “You know that it gets him over-excited!”  
The little cub in Neville’s arms proved Harry’s point by yapping and squirming, his fur changing colour rapidly. Teddy could phase at will, just like Remus.  
Neville looked sheepish, and unconsciously bowed his head, tilting it to the side a little to expose his neck. An act of submission, as was natural to Neville. Teddy was the only one beneath him in the pack order, after all.  
After another scowl in Neville’s direction, he rounded on the smirking boy who was hiding in plain sight.  
“And you! Blaise, you are just as responsible when you are looking after Teddy! Even more so! There is a reason why you come after Draco in the pack order. I trust you not to let this happen again, no matter how cute Teddy is in the morning.” Harry shook his head at his ex-boyfriend, disappointed.  
Blaise too bared his neck, and he mumbled a ‘sorry’.  
Harry then turned to Teddy himself.  
“Cub, we have all talked about this. No phasing in the early morning.” Harry said, before taking the four-month-old squirming cub from Neville’s arms. Teddy stilled instantly, his eyes wide as they turned a green to match Harry’s, his fur shifting to an ebony tone.   
He was a miniature version of Harry’s wolf form, just without Harry’s scars.  
“Yes, yes, you’re very cute. That doesn’t change the fact that it’s too early for you to be phasing.” Harry said, looking down at his brother seriously. “Phase back, Teddy.” Harry said, putting a little Alpha weight behind his voice. Teddy’s little body trembled a little, and then where there had been a little wolf, there was now a little human.  
Harry took the nappy and baby suit from Neville’s out-stretched hands, and dressed his brother, chuckling a little as Teddy squirmed when his tummy was tickled. Teddy gave a happy squeal, and his ebony locks flashed to his customary happy turquoise.  
As Harry sat down at the kitchen table, Blaise handed him Teddy’s bottle. After testing the temperature on his wrist, he held it for his baby brother, and watched as Teddy sucked and swallowed, sucked and swallowed, his eyes wide, still Harry’s emerald green, his little hands playing with Harry’s spare fingers. After a couple of minutes, he let the bottle go from his mouth, and Harry swapped the bottle with a burping cloth that he draped over his shoulder, before he picked up his brother and patted his back gently. After hearing the little burp, he wiped away the spittle from around Teddy’s mouth, and then gave the baby to Neville so that he could make breakfast.

Hermione walked into the kitchen whilst Harry was getting out the ingredients, and she greeted everyone before she went to help Harry cook breakfast. Remus and Sirius came down a few minutes later, and Draco a couple of minutes after them.  
There was idle chatter as breakfast was made, and then there was nothing but the sound of chewing, the scrape of the knives and forks on the plates, and the occasional babble from Teddy, who was cuddled on Sirius’ lap as his papa ate.  
After everyone finished eating and the kitchen was cleaned up, Remus led the way into the room that doubled as both a lounge, and a meeting room. After everyone had settled on the various chairs and couches, he finally spoke.  
“Alright, before I say anything, you should remove your glamours.” He said, before staring each and every one of them down before they could voice their protests.  
“You are with us, we are your pack, and we love you and everything about you. Your scars are part of who you are. You don’t have to hide them from us.” He told them, putting a little Alpha into his voice to help them past their insecurities.   
There was a collective sigh, before one by one they brought out their wands and disabled their glamour charms.  
Luna had the least scars. She had a slim white line that halved her left eyebrow, and continued down to the side of her nose. She had a myriad of marks around her wrists and ankles, and she had a burn scar on her right hip from a spell that had grazed her.  
Harry had the most.   
His back and torso were crisscrossed with fine lines of white, and he had four deep claw-marks on his back that started on his right shoulder, and ended just under the left side of his ribcage. He had a large puncture scar on his arm from the Basilisk, because, as though Fawkes’ tears had saved him from the poison, the scar had refused to fade. He had two identical scars, one on either side of his spine at his waist, where he had been stabbed. He had corresponding scars on his belly. He had two burn scars on his chest, one from the Horcrux Locket, and one from the dragon he fought in his fourth year. His left hand read ‘I Must Not Tell Lies’, and he hand small scars that matched Luna’s on his wrists and ankles. His legs had little marks here and there from various cuts and spells. His elegant neck was unmarked, as was his face apart from his famous lightning-bolt scar.  
He was still very beautiful, but whenever anyone outside of his pack had seen his scars, they would gasp and stare at him. These reactions plus the memories of how he got them gave him a good reason to hide the scars, and he rarely took off his glamours.

There was a moment of silence whilst everyone collected themselves, broken only by the baby noises Teddy made sporadically.  
“Thank you.” Remus said, and then he sat down and took hold of Sirius’ hand.  
“You know that Sirius and I have been talking for a while about relocating.” He stated. There was a murmur of assent, and a rustle of clothing as people nodded or got more comfortable.  
“We found a place.” He told his adoptive children with a smile.   
The noise level of the room rose drastically as questions were shouted and the excited teens guessed where they were going. Remus gave them a moment, and then he nudged his husband. Sirius handed Teddy over, whose hair changed to match Remus’, and waited as Remus covered the baby’s sensitive ears with his hands. Then he brought his fingers to his lips, and whistled loudly and shrilly. The teens flinched and covered their ears, before turning back to their adoptive parent, their expressions ranging from apologetic (Neville), to annoyed (Draco).   
“We are moving to a small town called Forks, in Washington, America.” He told them.  
The noise level rose again as the teens speculated, and they created wild fantasies about living in America.  
Draco’s voice rang out loud and clear.  
“Who on earth names a town after a piece of cutlery?”

To be continued…


	2. The Den

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello Dahlings.
> 
> Hopefully all of your unvoiced queries will be answered soon. If not, feel free to ask me questions in a review. I love interacting with my readers, so be as enthusiastic as you want.
> 
> By the way, both Quil and Embry are sixteen and in the pack. And Blaise is Italian. Just because I think of Mr Zabini as a flirty Italian, and hey, who doesn’t like flirty Italian men?  
> Warnings: This fic contains SLASH and MPREG. There will be Lemons, methinks…
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series, or the Twilight Saga. If I did I’d be rolling in it. Unfortunately, that is not the case. The plot and the original quirks are mine, but apart from that? Nada.
> 
> I thought I would ask your opinions for the pairings. I’ve got a few concrete ideas, but I’ve thrown lots of random ones in with them.  
> They are as follows:  
> • Remus/Sirius  
> • Sam/Emily  
> • Past Draco/Harry  
> • Past Blaise/Harry  
> • Past Draco/Blaise  
> • Past Blaise/Hermione  
> • Jacob/Harry  
> • Draco/Seth  
> • Paul/Draco  
> • Paul/Blaise  
> • Hermione /Bella  
> • Paul/Neville  
> • Luna/Embry  
> • Quil/Neville  
> • Embry/Hermione  
> • Leah/Luna  
> • Quil/Blaise  
> • Paul/Charlie  
> • Fred/Embry  
> • George/Quil  
> Tell me what you think. I've set up a poll on my FanFiction.Net profile. Link:http://www.fanfiction.net/u/3710413/Thornesedge  
> A huge ‘Congratulations, Ma’am’ to Her Majesty the Queen on the day of her Diamond Jubilee!
> 
> "English"  
> ~"Parseltongue"~
> 
> A warning, people, this chapter does not start happily, and there are graphic images of death. If you don’t want to read the nightmare, don’t read the text within the two '~*NIGHTMARE*~' barriers after the title for this chapter.  
> All reviews and questions are welcome!

Chapter Two: The Den

~*NIGHTMARE*~

The rain poured down, the sound of falling water accompanied by shouts and screams, explosions and building collapses. The air was thick with smoke that was somehow immune to the rain, the stench of blood and gore threatened Harry’s breakfast to re-appear. Bloodied shrapnel crunched underfoot, mangled corpses lay amongst broken stone, unprotected from the bitter rain and whistling wind.  
Harry walked on, past the deadly dances of duellers, gracefully side-stepping hexes without thought. He felt the magic of the area tremble with every curse, with every cry of anguish and agony, with every end of a life. Tears and blood joined the rain in a bitter cocktail, and they washed over the land with rivers of pain and terror, the army of Death in their wake. Enemies and lovers died together, their last moments spent together, alone yet surrounded, in agony yet numb. Death walked over the land, his scythe gleaming as it twirled through the air, sending souls to their judgement. Death took no pleasure as he moved, his countenance grim. His aura of shadows swirled with his robes of darkness, and his ethereal form was invisible to the mortals he reaped.  
Harry walked on, under his ancestor’s cloak, his head bowed as if in silent prayer. His instincts screamed at him to phase, to find his pack and to run from the cursed place. Harry ignored them, and gritted his teeth against the urge to run, to find his family, to escape. This battle, this war, had to end, and he was the one who had to end it.  
So here he was, walking to his death.

The landscape blurred, and suddenly Harry was in the Forbidden Forest, his head just as bowed, his pace just as controlled. The screams and explosions were silent now, the rain had slowed and was barred by the thick canopy of dark leaves and branches above him. A twig snapped behind him, and Harry whirled around, his wand drawn.  
What he saw drew a scream from his throat.  
Everyone was dead. Everyone he cared about, their corpses mangled and cold. A two-week old Teddy was lying on Sirius’ bloodied chest, his small hands held by one of his father’s. Sirius clutched his son to his chest, and he held onto his husband with the other hand. Remus was on his side, curved around his mate and cub protectively, his teeth bared, his arm rested on his mate’s stomach. His once shining eyes were empty, his vibrant soul long gone. Harry tore his eyes from the sight, but he was met with another. Luna, Neville, Hermione, Draco, Blaise. They were all together, their last moments of agony preserved on their faces, their cold skin painted with the blood of others and their own. They held onto each other in death, in a pile like young sleeping cubs, but their faces were old and human with pain and misery. A sob left his mouth, and once again Harry looked away, and his gaze fell on more. The twins held each other in death, their bodies crumpled, their skin marred by bruises, cuts, and bones that stabbed through the once smooth skin. The blood had congealed, and the rain had done nothing to clean it away. Bill and Fleur lay in a broken heap, their hands somehow maneuvered to rest on Fleur’s child-swollen stomach protectively. The rest of their bodies were torn and bloodied, their hands over their child the only recognisable parts apart from their hair. Their wedding rings, once gold, now looked cheap copper with blood. Ron and Ginny lay inches from each other, their claw-like hands reaching for the other. Charlie lay with his parents, his long red hair bathed redder with their blood. Percy was entangled with Oliver Wood, their once silver engagement rings sooty and marred with scratches. Hagrid was only recognisable by his hair and bulk. The names and bodies continued.

A keening wail left Harry throat and he spun around, as if the leave the agony behind. But one final sight stopped him, and he fell to his knees.  
His parents lay together, holding each other, but their arms reached out together towards him, their eyes cold and empty. They were waiting for Harry to join them.  
A dark chuckle sounded behind Harry, and he turned around as quickly as he could, and lost his shaky balance in the process. He fell at Voldemort’s robed feet, less than a foot from the snake-faced monster. The man’s red eyes gleamed as his lips parted to bare his teeth in a sadistic grin. A forked tongue flicked out, tasting Harry’s fear in the air, before it retreated, and the Dark Lord spoke.  
~"Harry Potter, come to die?"~  
Harry's only answer was a throat-ripping scream.

~*END NIGHTMARE*~

Sirius and Remus woke with a start.  
Sat bolt upright in their bed, they looked at each other, and in unison, whispered a word before they ran into the hall, towards the screams.  
“Harry.”

Inside Harry’s bedroom, both Sirius and Remus phased, and with a touch from Remus’ nose, Harry’s thrashing figure phased into a howling wolf. The howls were terrified and full of agony, and they soon woke the whole pack. Warm, furry bodies moved to take up any available space in Harry’s room, and slowly his howls quietened to whimpers. Remus climbed onto Harry’s bed, and he picked up his cub by the scruff of his neck. Harry’s siblings stepped forward and helped, supporting their brother’s weight with their backs or muzzles. Together they walked him down the slope that they had instead of a staircase. They moved together as one, communicating silently with flicks of an ear or a tail, or with a soft noise, the pack's telepathy shut down to aid their pack-mate's recovery. They travelled through the halls to the back of the house, into a room that they had built exactly for this purpose.  
The room itself was one giant mattress. The walls were padded, there were pillows, cushions, blankets, even a few plushies. The whole room was charmed to be soft and warm, and nothing could be ripped by teeth or claws. At either end of the large room was a wooden door that could be opened by placing a paw at its base. The one they had just come through led to the main house, and the other door opened to reveal the back garden, and the woods behind it. They had spent many a night in this room, what they called ‘The Den’, because nightmares were common in the pack. They never spent a night with nightmares alone.

The pack piled together in the middle of the room, with various blankets and cushions being dragged over to make things even more comfortable. In the middle of the group was a still whimpering Harry, with Teddy curled up under his chin. Remus and Sirius curled around the pair, and the others curled up together, some on top of the others like newborn cubs. Newborn cubs always slept in a pile because they are used to being together in the womb, and the instinct was strong for the cubs, even though they were considered adults in the wizarding world. They were all old beyond their years, and yet many of them were very young when they were in need of comfort. Many of them, like Harry and Draco, had never had the chance to have a proper childhood, and they often had moments when they acted like they were children.  
Within moments of the pack settling down, Harry’s whimpers faded as he fell into a deep, contented sleep, surrounded by the warmth of his pack and the support of their magic. He was safe there. His pack soon followed him into the land of dreams, and the silence of the room was only broken with the snuffles of the slumbering wolves, and, of course, the slumbering Grim.

..~*~..

When the pack woke up slowly as the morning light filtered gently through the small windows above the back door of the Den, the only phrases that were spoken were ‘Good morning’s and little domestic squabbles as the six teens fought each other for rights to the bathrooms and their clothes. Harry’s nightmare was not mentioned, the same as no-one would mention the nightmares of anyone else. The pack ate together in the kitchen, after Remus had to force Teddy to phase back into his baby state, instead of being a cub. Teddy favoured his wolf form because, though it developed slower than a true wolf, it developed a lot faster than his human form. Why would he want to sit or bounce in someone’s arms when he could jump and play?  
After the kitchen was cleared and cleaned, the pack set about packing more things. It was two weeks after Sirius and Remus had announced the move, and they would be leaving in two days. They were saying goodbye to their friends tomorrow in the form of a going-away party.  
With magic it was easy to pack quickly and efficiently, with possessions being shrunk to a degree that meantboth Blaise and Draco’s whole wardrobes were able fit into five cardboard moving boxes each. It was quite a feat.  
As they were moving into a muggle area, they were moving in the muggle way. They had already sent most things such as furniture and their training and musical equipment. They had dismantled the Den, as well as the bedrooms and the living rooms. Kitchen equipment had been sent off, as had most other things. The house that had been their home for the past three months solidly, and for various amounts of time for certain individuals before that, was now a mere shell. The air quivered with repressed excitement, and also with the anticipation of its inhabitants.

..~*~..

“Potter, why the bloody hell did you drag me into this mess?” Draco growled, his fists clenched onto the front of Harry’s T-Shirt.  
“Me? Why do you always blame me, Black?” Harry asked angrily, before he roughly removed Draco’s hands. It wasn’t Harry’s fault that Draco was wimping out!  
“Boys, will you please calm down.” Remus said, in his most ‘Professor’-like voice.  
They were currently sitting in their plane seats, waiting for the workers to finish whatever they did before the flight, so that they could take off. Draco was near to hyperventilating, and the usually cultured and flirty Blaise wasn’t far behind him.  
“Remus, I don’t trust this rusty piece of muggle mechanics! Why did we have to endanger out lives by being transported by a humungous metal bird that somehow flies, without magic, instead of quickly and safely apparating?” Draco’s normally pale face would have made snow look tanned. Blaise made a few comments that sounded like he was agreeing with Draco, but in his emotional state the Italian had reverted to his mother tongue. Unfortunately, Draco was the only other person who spoke Italian in the pack, so no-one else had an idea of what they were saying. With Blaise’s support, Draco managed to get himself even more worked up, until a strong, roughened hand rested on his shoulder. Almost immediately, Draco began to relax, as did Blaise, who was also receiving Neville’s treatment.  
Neville wasn’t really what you would call an empath, just like Luna wasn’t really what you would call a seer. Neville could only effect someone’s emotions if he touched them, and even then he had to work hard if the ‘patient’ wasn’t co-operating. He just gave the ‘patient’ a gentle, sometimes more forceful, push in the right emotional direction. He was perfect for situations like this. Luna didn’t receive visions, but she had very strong intuition, and she often received glances into someone’s past if she came into physical contact with them. Neville and Luna often worked together in social situations when the pack needed them. As they were best friends, they rarely had to verbally communicate when they worked together.

Once the boys had calmed down, Draco shot Neville a grateful look, and Blaise kissed him on the cheek with a ‘Grazie Tesoro’. Neville promptly blushed, even though he thought of the flirty Italian as his brother, and settled back into his seat beside Luna. The girl hadn’t participated in the exchange, but had instead spent the time conversing with her adoptive sister, about various subjects. Hermione and Luna had gotten over their differences in Hermione’s fourth year. Now the sixteen and seventeen-year-old were quite close. They certainly weren’t best friends, but after spending years as the only females in their group, and now their pack, the dreamy-eyed Ravenclaw and the bookish Gryffindor often spent time together, to bitch and moan about their packmates and the world in general, to study, or just to soak up some well-needed oestrogen.  
“Now listen to me, all of you.” Remus commanded. He instantly had his pack’s attention, even little Teddy’s. “This aeroplane is safe. It is being piloted by professionals. Sirius and I even put some extra charms on it to ensure safety. So please, relax and enjoy the flight. We’ll be back on the ground before you know it.” Everyone settled down with his words, and Teddy soon fell asleep in Sirius’ arms. They had laced his formula with a potion that stopped both his werewolf and Metamorphmagus transformations for a few hours, and they would administer the potion again with the four-month-old’s next feed. One side-effect of the potion was that it made Teddy a little drowsy, but that really wasn’t a problem on a long flight.

Soon the stewardesses played their usual presentation, and throughout it Blaise and Draco stared at them like they were some sort of alien. Given the fact that they both knew very little about the muggle world may have been a reason why they were acting like the people had two heads and were talking merspeak. Shortly the aircraft left the ground and, thanks to Neville, there were no panic attacks or hexed muggles. Refreshments were offered and ordered, and not before long the pack had relaxed into the journey.  
However, almost an hour into the flight, a slightly static-haired Draco poked a dozing Blaise to wakefulness, and asked a hushed question. He was not pleased with the answer he received.

“What do you mean we are stuck in this thing for eleven more hours?!”

To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So, what do you think? Let me know if I’ve missed anything important. If you have any questions or requests, just ask!  
> Italian to English Translation:  
> ‘Grazie Tesoro’~ Literally it means ‘Thank you, treasure’, but ‘tesoro’ is used in Italian like ‘dear’ and ‘darling’ is used in English.  
> In regards to the flight time, it takes about eleven and a half hours to get from London to San Francisco, so I figured that the flight time would be a few minutes longer.  
> Thank you for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Post A/N: All questions and reviews are welcome.


End file.
